Dead End
Pursuit: Dead End (zs_deadend) is the last Zombie Scenario: Season 1 map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Dead End is a big and long map. This map looks like the extended version of Havana and consist of 2 rounds, pursuit style first round and boss battle with Oberon in second round. Storyline Now, it can be bored by listening of what I'm going to talk about. However, just few months ago, this place was like a living hell. The zombies' trap started from Lost City was really terrible till it annihilated one of the army troops... Even though so, our search party did a great job and we've found the last clue from the rescue team! Actually, it was quite ridiculous to pursue all the way to the laboratory’s basement from there. If we did not have an order from the government army captain at that time, we would be killed inside the chaos. Yeah, everybody knows that this is the end of the story, and Dr. Rex is the main instigator cause all these incidents to happen. However, do you know that there is more than one siege type existed? The secret is kept by the government and the real story start from now... Do you want to hear the truth that I've seen at that time from the blind road? Right after we've killed siege type Phobos, we've entered that unpleasant way by following on another two escaped Seize types.... - 1 year and 2 months after the Lost City accident, from the interview by an unidentified retired soldier with third-class media. Transcripts #''This is a message from the command headquarters to all survived soldiers.'' #''We have captured the Oberon of the seize category, which has just escaped from the laboratory.'' #''In order to defense, all the available soldiers are gathering at the outskirt of the construction site. That’s all.'' #''Tip: You can proceed by destroying the red indicated box.'' #''We have captured a response from a strong host at the front!'' #''We have found a supply storage left by our force.'' #''All available passages to escape have been blocked. Detour by going through a private building!'' #''We have almost reached our destination! Advance!'' #''This is command headquarters! Our soldiers guarding the construction site have been attacked!'' #''All soldiers arrived are to protect the current location!'' #''Oberon has been released! I repeat again! Oberon has been released!'' #''Cancel the plan for capturing Oberon, Once you find it, show no mercy!'' #''Oberon’s body response is changing rapidly!!'' #''Wha, what is this... Oberon has transformed!...'' Achievements Honor mission Release Date Dead End was released on: *South Korea: 17 February 2011. *Indonesia: 14 March 2012. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. Zombies There are two new zombie variants in this map: *Red Origin Regular Zombie - 3 times tougher and higher attack damage to players. *Green Origin Voodoo Zombie - 5 times tougher than the original. Crusher-type Heavy Zombie appears in this map. It has very high health points and difficult to be killed. Two Host and two origin Deimos also makes an appearance to halt the players' advancement. host zombie red.png|Red Origin Regular Zombie heal zombie green.png|Green Origin Voodoo Zombie 200px-Abomination model.png|Crusher-type Heavy Zombie Tips *Use weapons with at least "A" grade in scenario. *THANATOS-7 blade can destroy the barricades fast. *Share weapons with other players if you have powerful weapons and cooperate well with experienced players. *Oberon will not use his skills (bombardment, black hole, etc.) If all player get close to it. *Oberon's attack will deal higher damage when his health reaches half where he deals 100-300 damage and could reach 500 damage. *Hard 9 difficulty tip: play in a room with experienced players. In-game, use Red Dragon Cannon or M249 Phoenix only (the owner will share it), and focus on destroying the barricades. Just ignore and do not kill the zombies as they will respawn in front of the advancing players and will disturb and can possibly kill them, thus making the game harder. Gallery loadingbg_zs_deadend.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs deadend new.png|Ditto, new tooltip_deadend.png|Tooltip dead end promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Deadend_screenshot.jpg|Map screenshot File:Deadend_screenshot2.jpg|Ditto img_deadend.jpg|Boss room File:Zs_deadend_20130622_1447380.jpg|In-game screenshot 292556_395432187154768_1610722127_n.jpg|Ditto, engaging Oberon File:Deadend_promo_th.jpg|Thailand poster dead-end(2).jpg|Ditto DEcp.jpg|China poster DEcp2.jpg|Ditto Decp3.jpg File:Deadend_poster_turkey.png|Turkey poster Breaking through the first wall Breaking through the penultimate wall Trivia *This is the first Zombie Scenario map that has shortcut ways. *In this map you can shoot through some walls to damage the barricades. *Some parts of Havana map are mirrored in this map with some minor changes. *In this map, you can see a bomb site icon. *There are several horror sounds which can be heard after breaking some of the barricades. These sounds are taken from the On A Rail and Interloper chapters in Half-Life. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Medium-sized maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps